Ban/Ban Gallery
This is a gallery of ban, warning, or deletion notices contributed by other users. Please do not add your bans to the main page, and rather to this gallery. Captions for pictures should not be opinionated or biased; they should be informational. Gallery ss (2013-08-02 at 05.01.25).png|A ban lacking both a Moderator note and evidence. IGOTBLOCKEDFORTHEBESTREASONEVER.png|A ban for talking about how a Wikipedia editor's mother wants to kiss a fictional character's feet ss (2013-08-02 at 05.00.44).png|A ban with a moderator note and evidence. (valid ban) ss (2013-08-02 at 04.59.50).png|A ban with only a moderator note. Exploit_ban.png|A warn someone got for exploiting. FoHE9.png|A ban with a rather inappropriate moderator note. THE BANS.png|An account deletion over a "bad link" mse6strikesagain.JPG|Another ban lacking evidence and a valid moderator note. c86333570ed2ab73e96708f2d0e39cb3.png|A ban for not changing the title of a bad thread (valid ban) shit3.png|Ban''(valid ban)'' Wtf ban.jpg|A ban caused by posting FACEPALM (valid ban) 3DaysBannedImages.png|A 3-day ban for uploading sexual images Ban official.jpg|A ban on making a thread discussing "50 Shades of Grey". (valid ban) Screenshot (74).png|A ban that happened to thelegoboy8732489 for "scamming". The link is to an ad. (valid ban, incorrect reason) Example.PNG|The example to a Type I poison ban. This occurred with TheOutrageousBoy's alt, Taximan74 which was terminated in April 2015. modabuse.png|A ban to GullibleChapV2 (valid ban) Screenshot (89).png|''(valid ban)'' banned.png|This is the ban for the user Celerey lacking evidence but having a moderator note. (valid ban) juliets.png|A ban with both evidence and a moderator note caused by using alternative accounts for posting offsite links. (valid ban) bad.png|A ban for a bad username. Account Deleted.png|An account deletion over creating an inappropriate decal with a moderator note and evidence. (valid ban) Burger.PNG|A ban for spamming about burgers. (valid ban) Serbia Dumb.PNG|GreenieGuest's ban in the OTermination 5. (valid ban) Glitched up Warning.PNG|A warning that is glitched with some forum posts. (valid ban) eio.PNG|Gloria2256MSP's first ban for scamming! (valid ban) .PNG|A Warning lacking evidence (technically justified) Stupid 3 day ROBLOX Ban.PNG|A 3 day ban given to TheOutrageousBoy, This was for a spelling mistake upon accident. (invalid ban, correct reason) banpostwipe.jpeg|A post wiped user that was mass-reported 1daybanripinpiece.png|A 1 day ban directed towards zacharyz00 likely as the moderators thought it was PA (but still was reasonable) (valid ban, incorrect reason) Ridiculozwarnin.png|A warning directed towards zacharyz00 that is oddly enough given (despite the PA being self-directed) (valid ban) Another3dayban.PNG|A 3 dayer given to TheOutrageousBoy for inappropriate content. (valid ban) 3daybannomoderatornote.png|A 3 day ban without no evidence. UltimateListOfOffenses.png|A one day ban with a ton of evidence. (valid ban) Jeez.png|A 7 day ban for harassment, but the evidence is pretty useless. WHATV2.png|Another warning glitched with forum posts. Screenshot_21.png|Warning for Political Talk (valid ban) maxresdefault (1).jpg|A ban from 2009 (valid ban) Roger_Klotz_ban.png|An example of a Warning for "Uploading pictures of real people" Banned from ROBLOX for an irrational reason.PNG|A 1 day ban for inappropriate topics. (valid ban) Wat.png|An Account Deletion for consistence inappropriate topic talk on ROBLOX, but the evidence says CONTENT BLOCKED. (valid ban) 1wut.png|A warning for a image of a drawing showing 2 characters kissing each other. (valid ban) blobbyelephant.png|A warning for a personal picture. The actual picture are 2 baby elephants. However a girl is sitting in front of the elephants. adminimpersonation.jpg|A ban from 2009 for impersonation of a admin. (valid ban) Whoops.png|''(valid ban)'' selfies and personal pictures.png|A warning telling a user that selfies or personal pictures are not allowed on ROBLOX. (valid ban) 1fail.png|A warning given to a user over talking about religion/politics. (valid ban) wat the hel.png|A warning for saying mean or inappropriate things. But pretty much the evidence involves PETER GRIFFIN WAKE ME UP INSIDE Parody. (valid ban) Rob Swire Ban.png|This warning was from a thread posted on ATR. (valid ban) del.PNG|A deletion for a inappropriate username. According to TheOutrageousBoy, who is a friend of the person who made this account. The account was terminated within 10 minutes. IMG_20170319_113052 (1).png|I GOT A WARNING FOR SAYING "ROBLOX FOURMS COPIED VERM!" (valid ban) SIEG HEIL.JPG|Ban for reminding Off Topic that 4/20 is Hitler's birthday (valid ban) CvFV0rtWYAEw5d7.jpg|An unfair ban given to the user Coronatus, later appealed and won Screenshot 2017-06-03 at 9.03.56 PM.png|Unfair ban Glitched Ban Page.png|Funny Glitched Ban Page. Ban lol.png|(Valid Ban) ....PNG|A warning given to Times_Zero over inappropriate discussion, however the evidence clearly says that i was saying that only girls shave their legs. (Invalid ban, correct reason) lolok.png|A ban lacking evidence ‏‏לכידה.PNG|yup pretty much valid fdf.JPG|A warning given to a user who was uploading a photo with two characters about to kiss. 9th warning after 1st 1 day ban.PNG|Probably for spamming (Valid Ban) 1dev2.jpg|A Account Deletion from 2012 stating they participated in economic disruption. (1dev2 was banned for it, even though he bought stuff during the april fools hack) banned again.PNG|A 2016 post about 9/11 slapped a 3 day ban onto Times_Zero f.png|"OderExterminator300" banned for creating accounts to break rules (valid ban) Thefuckroblox.png|This is what happened to Times_Zero when he replaced the "U" in Family Guy with a "A" to make "Family Gay" Screenshot 2017-10-20 at 5.34.56 PM.png|A warning someone got for posting an offsite link. Screenshot 2017-10-26 at 6.30.02 PM.png|A warning someone got for spamming "dont let me in my zone" bro whatpoo.jpg|An account deletion for requesting nudes. hhgregg.jpg|An account deletion by parent request. 3d484a1ce50f6916ad583a17ed0454dbba34b0208ec5904db05088bfaca74364_1.jpg|Account deletion for uploading inappropriate assets to ROBLOX. chrome_2017-11-30_19-04-26.png|A 3 day ban "adult content", a month before the forums removal. 509565DF-C88C-4770-8CFD-68160596C27E.jpeg|A deletion in 2008. This one happened to a Blockland user. 190D54D3-8600-4885-B3AC-ECB06F72E1B3.jpeg|A reminder in 2012. DO U KNOW DA QUEEN.png|A 3-day ban for hate speech XD.png|A warning for an inappropriate photo. AccountDeletionInappropriateTopics.png|An account deletion for talking about inappropriate topics account-deleted-our-content-monitors-have-determined-that-your-behavior-4422580.png|A account deletion for posting a watch image. 20170719_161114.jpg|A deletion for posting a robux dominus image. fFUo32u.png|A account deletion which has a beef moderator note. 659e1431efa90d956c2a0360b9b84bd83cd57754_hq.jpg|A 3 day ban for no reason. warning-our-content-monitors-have-determined-that-your-behavior-at-19302038.png|A warning for posting a image of spongebob drinking chlorox. d8bf7067-66be-46b3-a119-20aa9e1560f3.png|(valid ban) Ban.jpg|A ban with some of the text censored. adeletion.png|A deletion but with a short moderator note. warningthing.png|A warning recieved for using a picture with unreadable text. DTSrYx1UMAASb74.jpg|A warning made in 2018. tVYxZyz.jpg|A ban for scamming others with bad trades. bandicam 2018-07-16 17-33-15-523.jpg|A ban for an unreadable text CoP_wixVMAAbiot.jpg|A warn for posting a link to youtube. BanRoblox.png|A ban for posting an image with Ugandan Knuckles meme. 265E930E-82B6-4760-B0A8-1E09228EBF9A.jpeg|A warning for profanity 2018-09-22.png|A warning given to the user Gxmnastical (Now named aricakesxox) for profanity. A backstory: There was an ODer asking someone to smash, so I told them holy shiz, and apparently mods thought i swore. So yeah, this is a valid warning I will admit. 000000.000.png|7 dayer for hate speech Screenshot 34.png|Deletion for repeated hate speech A7A1ABE0-82EA-4DF4-AD3A-1E5A823311CF.jpeg|A warning without a moderator note. This is often given out when an appeal is approved. D6E3B7E4-3B84-403D-8E37-180E55B963F9.jpeg|A ban for talking about apples|link=APPLES A89570D2-0667-4321-8964-90350AEBA419.jpeg|Glitched ban page.|link=Eeeeeeeieieiei C4EE8F21-902D-482B-A643-C0501C159039.png|yup the lennyfaic was posted everywhere Banned_for_creating_ads.png|Ban for posting an ad that claims to give Free Robux to players Banned_account_deleted_2010..PNG.png|2010 ban. FleskhjertaDeletion.jpg|Fleskhjerta's account deletion in 2008. Moderator note was "???" D'OH! YouTube - Roblox Bloopers Infinite-IP-Ban.png|401 error page F7978E48-11A7-4477-A719-BDA1076E1DFD.png|Ban from the trader and moderator Merely. 95295934-8AB1-4CF2-8D74-9C0B1BA1ABAE.png|Heavily hated Roblox ban banned.PNG|An account deleted in 2009 for spamming profanity Category:Gallery